<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>V3 Boys Oneshots and Drabbles by Dumb_Fuckery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644418">V3 Boys Oneshots and Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Fuckery/pseuds/Dumb_Fuckery'>Dumb_Fuckery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Fuckery/pseuds/Dumb_Fuckery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of works for most of the V3 boys(excluding Ryoma and Gonta, just because i don't really ship them with anyone) Feel free to request anything, no guarantees that I'll write it though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>V3 Boys Oneshots and Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluff, smut, and angst are all fine. Non-con and some kinks are outside my comfort zone, but dub-con is fine most of the time.</p><p>I will not do:<br/>
Piss/shit/etc.<br/>
Foot fetishes<br/>
Blood play<br/>
Rape<br/>
Pedophilia</p><p>Even if it isn't on this list, I may not take a request because of the kink(s). </p><p>Any ship with the following characters is fine, including polyamorous ones:</p><p>Shuichi<br/>
Kokichi<br/>
Rantaro<br/>
Korekiyo<br/>
Kaito<br/>
Kiibo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>